Duo's Job
by Shinime
Summary: Well... Duo gets a job... I'm not sure what it's really about because I wrote it a while ago... ^_^;;


DUO'S BIG JOB CHAPTER ONE  
  
"WHAT was that, Duo?" Shinimegami asked, trying to keep her cool. (What cool? Shinimegami has no cool! She used it up already, trying to keep Wufei under control. He lost his a while ago, trying to keep Duo under control. Of course, Duo has limitless cool soooo...)  
"I SAID, 'Quatre, can I have 20 dollars?'" He repeated. Shinimegami was on the verge of snapping, just like the Sandrock pilot who the first question was aimed for.  
"Okay, Duo. I have an idea. I know how you can get more money than that." She said. Duo perked up.  
"How?" He asked, staring wide-eyed at her. She smiled, picked up the newspaper, and tossed the 'jobs' section at him.  
Everyone stared bug-eyed at her.  
Didn't she remember what happened LAST time he had a job?!  
Obviously not.  
"Well? Are you going to pick one or not?" she asked, smiling evily.  
"Um... This one!"  
"French teacher? Isn't there a prerequisite for that?"  
"Oh, really? What's that?"  
"You have to be able to speak French first, Du-berries." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"Oh. Well, that's just a minor setback there..."  
"What about this?" the timid Quatre pointed to another job.  
"Taxi cab driver?" she read. Duo's eyes grew wide and he nodded, his head flapping unhinged from his neck.  
"Are you sure? Isn't that a public heath risk?" she asked.  
"Um... just a thought." Quatre ran out of the room before any further questions could be asked.  
"Okay, so taxi driver it is." He said, smiling.  
"Okay... send your résumé to the TLC."  
"TLC?" he asked, puzzled.  
"Taxi and Limousine Commission, Hentai."  
"Oh."  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER...  
  
-------------------------------------------Start Transmission----------------------------------------  
  
To: Duo Maxwell  
  
From: TLC (Taxi and Limousine Commission)  
  
We have received your transmission regarding your application for a role as a taxi driver, and after careful consideration have aceppted your request. In this envelope you will also receive your car number, where to pick up your taxi and a set of rules and a code you must follow. Your job starts today at 9:00 A.M.  
  
-----------------------------------------End Transmission-------------------------------------------  
  
"You mean I drive people around?" was the Deathscythe pilot's first question after reading the transmission he had received earlier.  
"Yes, Duo. That's typically what a taxi driver does."  
"Oh... I thought-"  
"Well, ya thought wrong, Duo. What did you think it was, anyway?"  
"I drive a HUGE truck across the country." (Shinime sweat drop)  
"Well, ya thought wrong, Duo. Hey, look, they misspelled 'accepted!'"  
"So? What time is it?"  
"10:00."  
"HOLY CRAP I'M LATE!" Duo ran out the doorway as quickly as possible, which resulted in a self-satisfying 'SLAM' of the door.  
"I hope the Taxi and Limousine Commission can put up with Maxwell." Wufei said, emerging from the dining room.  
"So do I, Wu-man. So do I."  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE!  
  
Starting transmission comic relief ending---  
loading anger---  
loading slapstick---  
loading yelling---  
reading 14K @ 80%  
reading 30K @ 100%  
Done...  
  
  
-------------------------------------------Start Transmission----------------------------------------  
  
Wufei: Don't call me that!  
  
Shinime: What? Wu-man!  
  
Wufei: STOP IT! *he runs out the room and pounds up the stairs. Five seconds later, he comes back down holding his computer.* WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT BAKA ONNA!??!?!  
  
Shinime: Why, Wufei, I did nothing!  
  
Wufei: Then who did?! *he opens his laptop, showing a 'Scrolling Marquee' screensaver with the name 'wu-man' repeating over and over. It also has a message box asking for a password.* WELL?!  
  
Shinime: Oh, you finally found it! You don't know how heavy the coding was to get onto your computer in the first place, Wufei! You should be proud of me!  
  
Wufei: ONNA!!!! *he lunges for her, she sidesteps and he crashes into a table were Shinime's computer rests.*  
  
Shinime: NOOOO-  
  
-----------------------------------------End Transmission-------------------------------------------  
  
Starting self-repair system---  
loading---  
loading---  
Done.  
  
(Okay, I'll stop for real now.) 


End file.
